Operation: CRUD
by Gemmz
Summary: Numbuhs One through Five are stranded on a deserted island. They have to escape fast, just in case there are cannibals! Oh, and for those interested I've thrown in some 3x4!


Here goes another one of my derranged fanfics. I was wondering to myself, if Sector V got stranded on a deserted island who would be the first to go insane and completely irresponsible? The answer came to me as I wrote this...

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, and I just realised I forgot to mention that on my first fic (Operation SLICE) so this goes for that one too!

* * *

**Operation: C.R.U.D:**

**Cannibals**

**Rule**

**Uncharted**

**Desert-island **

The Kids Next Door were on their way home after a successful mission, riding the C.O.O.L.B.U.S over the sparkling ocean on a hot, sunny afternoon. "Great work today, team," Numbuh One said, in a serious tone but he was smiling. "Rainbow Monkey Island is free from monkey-nappers once again."

"Who gives a crud?" asked Numbuh Four sulkily. "I thought we were going to have a day off at the beach today, but nooo! You come up with this cruddy mission to save cruddy Rainbow Monkeys - ugh!"

"Awww, cheer up, Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Three giggled. "We couldn't have done it without you!"

"Yeah, you were great!" Numbuh Two smiled, who was piloting the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. "You gave those bad guys a right whopping. It looks like no-one will be making a monkey of that island for a while!"

He began to giggle at his previous line, when Numbuh Five gave him a harsh nudge in the shoulder. "How's about you just concentrate on getting us home?" she asked.

"Aw fine!" Numbuh Two muttered to himself. "Anything to keep you satisfy - oh no!"

"What is it?" Numbuh One asked.

"We're out of gas," Numbuh Two yelled.

"No worries," said Numbuh Four. "Pull my finger!"

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five stared at him for a moment. "It was worth a try!" Numbuh Four shrugged.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Numbuh Three.

"Nope," Numbuh Two replied. "We're going down, guys!"

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S began to rock around for a while, as it fell through the clouds. "Anyone else feeling airsick?" Numbuh Five gulped.

"Yep," Numbuh Four groaned. "What the crud's going on?"

Suddenly the C.O.O.L.B.U.S dropped out of the sky and was falling at great speed.

"Embrace yourselves!" Numbuh One wailed.

CRASH!

Everything was black for a while. Then Numbuh One felt his senses starting to come back. First came hearing. It sounded very tropical - a little bit like Rainbow Monkey Island, where they had just come from. Next, smelling, tasting and touching were working again. The air smelled salty and fresh, you could almost taste it. The ground felt soft and cushiony, and seemed to be made of little tiny grains of something. Then Numbuh One finally opened his eyes. He immediately saw the bright blue sky and was surrounded by tall palm trees. Was it a beach or something?

Numbuh One felt slightly dizzy, but was able to pull himself up off the ground - which was beautiful golden sand. "Stay close team," he automatically ordered. "I don't know where we are, but we..."

Suddenly he looked around. There was no one else with him. "Guys?" he gulped, looking from one side to the other. "Guys, where are you?"

He slowly walked further into the forest of palm trees, hoping that they were okay and not far. He pushed past a large leaf, and then thought he could see something out the corner of his eye. He turned to his left shoulder.

"Yikes!" he wailed. "Get off, you beast!" He swiped the little insect off of his jumper. He wasn't scared of adventure, but there was something about bugs that always seemed to creep him out.

He ran from the trees and stopped when he had exit the forest. The ocean was now in view, and the sand was so soft and relaxing. There was really no point in panicking. After all, he needed to conserve all the strength that he could. He would go off in search for his team later. For the moment, he was feeling kind of tired, and the sand was comfy. So he just let himself lay down for a little while, and slowly dozed off peacefully.

At the other side of the island, the rest of the team were stirring. Numbuh Five forced herself up, and looked around. She immediately noticed her leader was missing. "Uh-oh. Guys, wake up!" she gulped. She ran over to Numbuh Two and shook him. "Numbuh Two! Come on, Numbuh One's missing!"

Numbuh Two opened his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked sleepily.

"Numbuh Five ain't sure," Numbuh Five shrugged. "But that's not the problem right now."

"Whaddya mean that's not the problem?" Numbuh Two became worried. "We're stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no weapons or transport!"

"Didn't you hear?" Numbuh Five began to raise her voice. "Numbuh One is missing!"

Numbuh Two scanned the landscape. It was true. "We have to do something!" he said.

Just then they heard groaning coming from behind. Numbuh Three had woken up. "What just happened?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"We're in the middle of nowhere and we have to get back," Numbuh Two replied.

"We must be on an island!" Numbuh Three suddenly exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Rainbow Monkey Island isn't that far from here," Numbuh Three replied. "I can sense it."

"Then that means we have to travel the opposite way to get back home," Numbuh Two said. He looked at the large dead bits of wood that had fallen off the palm trees over the years. "I bet I could make a raft of some sort out of this stuff," he said, picking a large piece of wood up.

"Now we're talking!" Numbuh Five smiled. "You do that. Numbuh Five's gonna go find Numbuh One."

"What about us?" asked Numbuh Three. Numbuh Four then woke up.

"Ooh... my aching head," he groaned. He started to sit upright, but was too weak at the moment and began to fall back down again.

"Poor Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Three said sadly. She put her arm under his head and helped him get back up.

"What's going on?" Numbuh Four asked.

"It's okay," Numbuh Three smiled. "We're lost, but we're going to get back home. You have to save your energy, Numbuh Four. Don't try getting up just yet."

Drowsily, perhaps not knowing what he was doing, Numbuh Four just let Numbuh Three hug him. Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five looked at each other, seeming like they could burst out laughing any second. Numbuh Five turned to them. "You two just stay there for the moment," she said. "I've gotta find our leader - who knows where he could be?"

She was about to walk into the palm tree forest, when Numbuh Two suddenly stopped her. "Wait, Numbuh Five!" he gulped. "Have you thought this through?"

"Numbuh Two! I'm only gonna get Numbuh One back, then we'll come back here," Numbuh Five replied. "Nothing to worry about."

"But we dunno what's on this island!" Numbuh Two exclaimed. "There could be... you know... _cannibals_!"

Numbuh Five raised an eyebrow. "This is a totally deserted island!" she said. "Probably no-one's ever been here before. The most we'll find are a few bugs or something. So stop worrying and get on with that raft!"

Numbuh Two sighed. "If you're sure," he said uneasily.

Numbuh Five pushed past him and entered the forest. Numbuh Two turned round and started collecting more bits of wood for the raft. He carried a bunch of wood onto the sand and sat down. He then got out some tools that he just so happened to carry around with him (you know, the way cartoon characters always seem to carry handy stuff with them) and started putting bits of wood together.

Numbuh Four suddenly realized that Numbuh Three was snuggled up with him. What the heck was he doing like this? "Hey, get off!" he yelled, pushing her away. "Numbuh Two, y'need any help with that?" he asked quickly.

"Are you up to it?" Numbuh Two asked, looking a little surprised that he had suddenly got all his energy back.

"Well sure!" Numbuh Four replied. "I'm tough."

"Okay then, how about you go and get more wood?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Sure thing," Numbuh Four replied.

"I'll help!" Numbuh Three chanted. She ran over to Numbuh Four and helped him. This time, he didn't do anything to get rid of her.

At the other end of the island, Numbuh One was waking up from a long snooze. By now the sun had been beaming down on him for a long time, and he was feeling very sweaty. So he left his clothes on the sand and decided to take a dip in the ocean. Now usually, Numbuh One was a total workaholic and never took time off, but seeing as he couldn't do anything helpful right now, he didn't seem to mind. And besides, who was going to catch him? He was the only one here right now, so he could do anything he wanted and get away with it. For some weird and disturbing reason, that included running around the island being silly. He didn't bother putting his clothes back on just yet.

Somewhere in the middle of the palm tree forest, Numbuh Five could hear chaos. It was very distant, and she could not hear exactly what was going on. What if Numbuh Two was right? What if there were cannibals on the island? She looked around; beginning to feel a little nervous, then shook her head. There couldn't have been! Not yet ready to admit being wrong, she continued through the forest. "Numbuh One!" she called, but not too loudly - just in case anyone else was there. "Numbuh One, where are you?"

Numbuh One was busy running through the forest without a care in the world. He was enjoying being irresponsible for a change. A thought came to him... how come he'd never realized how much he enjoyed goofing off like this before? He sure was having fun leaving his troubles behind. He ran through the trees laughing hysterically.

Numbuh Five could hear a manic voice getting closer to her. She shivered, even though she was sweating like mad. "Aw man, what's going on here?" she said quietly to herself. Her creeping sped up, as she tried to move away from the maniac.

But the maniac was getting closer anyway. Numbuh One swung across some vines, then jumped onto the branch of a tree. He quite happily swung onto a palm tree leaf and then landed on the ground safely. He snapped a twig as he landed though, and although he was unharmed it still hurt his bare foot. "Ow," he said angrily.

Numbuh Five recognized that voice. She turned around happily, and then they stared at each other not- so- happily. Both of them let out a huge shriek.

The rest of the gang heard them quite clearly. They were almost done with the raft. They stopped at this though. "That sounds like Numbuh One and Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Two gasped.

"Oh no!" Numbuh Four wailed. "They've been captured by the cannonballs!"

"We're doomed!" Numbuh Three yelled. She burst into tears and hugged Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Four hoped that no one could see him blushing.

"That's it, we've got to save them while there's still time!" Numbuh Two said quickly. He led the way and the other two followed, not letting go of each other.

It was easy to find where they were - all they had to do was listen to where their voices were coming from. When they found them, it was difficult to tell whose face was redder. Numbuh One had found a leaf to cover himself up with for the moment.

"Numbuh Five's scarred for life!" Numbuh Five said shakily.

"_You_ are?" Numbuh One yelled. "Well how do you think I feel?"

The other three couldn't help but laugh. "We've almost finished building the raft, Numbuh Five," Numbuh Four said. "How's about we all get back and finish it now?"

"I...uh, think I'd better go get my clothes," Numbuh One said quietly.

"That's a good idea!" Numbuh Five said quickly.

Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four went back while the others went with Numbuh One. They got back to the raft. "That was so scary!" Numbuh Three said. "Thanks for looking after me, Numbuh Four." She hugged him again.

Numbuh Four smiled. Then, the others came back. Quickly, Numbuh Four pulled himself away and said, "Leave me alone, you cruddy girl!"

The others laughed. "And to think we thought _we_ were in trouble!" Numbuh One said to Numbuh Five.

"Oh shut up!" Numbuh Four complained.

End Transmission

* * *

There ya go! Oh, and please review! 


End file.
